Conventional stoves, as used in home or commercial kitchens, are often gas powered. Cooking with gas provides an efficient cooking method while also providing good temperature control for the cook. In some conventional systems, a circular gas burner has been used to ensure consistent flow to all areas of the burner. However, circular gas burners provide heat only at a circular perimeter of the burner flame. This arrangement may lead to uneven heat distribution and/or uneven cooking. Alternate burner shapes have been developed, however, providing even gas flow to all areas of the burner is difficult.
In addition, gas burners are often sensitive to air pressure changes due to environmental conditions, such as a cupboard or oven door opening or closing. Changes in pressure may cause the burner flame to extinguish. Such pressure changes are particularly problematic at low temperature settings because the flow of gas to the burner has less velocity than at high temperature settings, making the flame less stable.